1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-position focusing device for energy receiving or emitting devices having a plurality of pads mounted about a centerline that are mutually focused on the centerline for all positions of the pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are no conventional multi-position focusing apparatus which focus a plurality of energy receiving and reflection devices or energy emitting devices so as to concentrate the energy in one spot in space, namely, the focal point of the devices, and when once focused, operation of the apparatus will automatically maintain the devices on a common focal point along the centerline for substantially any spot in space. At the present time, for example, if a person wishes to concentrate the rays of the sun at a solar furnace, a plurality of reflectors are positioned about the solar furnace and individually manipulated to focus the reflected sun's rays at the solar furnace. The present invention contemplates the automatic focusing of these devices which when once focused, are mutually focused at all times and remain so upon movement of the devices.